roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
A-Yeong
__NOEDITSECTION__ Personality Eun-Ji’s stage persona is similar to her off stage persona when she’s not performing. Fans often recall Eun-Ji being approachable and open for photos, autographs or high-fives here and there when they see her outside of the stage. Eun-Ji’s bright smile tends to attract attention wherever she goes, but the pop star doesn’t really mind the crowd that surrounds her. Eun-Ji often takes on a “leader” type role when it comes to group projects; she’s commanding and always had an organized plan to sort out a problem. She tends to be the “big sister” that helps out her younger peers with their problems (whether it’s lending advice or simply listening to problems). Depending on the situation Eun-Ji may take on a more serious personality to fit the mood. She’s not always the sparkling, happy idol that you see on stage. Her exterior may seem clueless or mindless, but Eun-Ji is smarter than most people think. Her wisdom and patience also highlight the elegant feeling she displays when it comes to more formal events, but not everyone is perfect. Eun-Ji sometimes struggles to solve problems and because a little frustrated that she’s unable to understand and solve the situation right away: this type of thinking often clouds her train of thought, making her focused on one thing. Overall, Eun-Ji is a recognizable face in the crowd. Her outgoing personality allows her to charm and makes friends easily. Backstory Ever since she was young, Eun-Ji's parents had placed her into various camps to train in for her future idol career. This included dance, singing, piano, and English lessons to help the rising star. Her childhood was taken away by her parents’ dream of their child being an idol and an excellent student. At first, it was difficult to balance out the school lessons and outside of school lessons, but Eun-Ji eventually got used the routine and found great success in school. During high-school, Eun-Ji met one of best friends, Ryunosuke Jonsen. She grew attached to him and promised they will meet again one day to hopefully form a band of their own. After the graduation, Eun-Ji’s company took the young idol elsewhere, making her leave all her high school memories behind and join the pop culture. During her early career, Eun-Ji spent her time as an actress, idol, and a college student. During the day she would be studying or practising a dance routine that her company had presented to her, and during the night she would be performing or attending night classes. Eventually, towards the end of her contract with the company, Eun-Ji was glad to leave behind the shit company that somewhat worked the young idol to death without good pay. By then, she was still an unknown unpopular idol known by only few that browse the web or tune into live performances at their local bar. In order to rise up the ratings, Eun-Ji decided to write her first hit single, “Going Solo”. This allowed the young woman to gain the fans she needed to be known. Ever since that day, the idol has been writing music and performing for many companies and events. As the time passed, Eun-Ji became a little bored of the stage life and decided to step down for a while. The idol knew there was so much more than music and fame and wanted to experience something different. This longing lead her to Acropolis. Resources $42,517 per year. A decent apartment and a motorcycle. Equipment and Weaponry Dual Daggers Specialisations Dancing, Singing, and Housework. Eun-Ji can also play various instruments including guitar, piano and the violin. Quirk Hallucinogen Eun-Ji is able to change her appearance for 10 turns (if uninterrupted) and will enter a 3 turn cooldown. If Eun-Ji deactivates the quirk early (herself) it will enter a 1 turn cooldown, and if Eun-Ji is forced to deactivate her quirk the cooldown will be 2 turns. Type Transformation. Weakness Eun-Ji’s quirk provides her with no buffs. To forcefully deactivate her quirk, Eun-Ji must be hit by water or any kind of physical wound (even a small paper-cut or a bruise will be enough to deactivate her quirk). Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Rogues Category:Rogues